leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twisted Fate
}} Abilities }}. Naturally, he has a higher chance to receive a large bonus. |targeting='Loaded Dice' is an on-kill effect. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |blackshield= |quicksilver= |additional= *It will stack additively with similar effects (such as ). *The chance of getting 6 gold is 1/3, while the chance of getting 1-5 gold is 2/15 each, making the total average gold 4. |pet= |video= }} Twisted Fate throws 3 cards outwards, dealing magic damage to all enemies they pass through. |leveling = |range = 1450 |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Wild Cards' is made up of 3 linear, pass-through skill shots. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |blackshield= |additional= * Each enemy will only be hit by one card. * Unlike and the cast indicator is fixed in the sense that there are 3 skill-shots that are aimed collectively, not individually. |video=Twisted Fate QVideo }} Twisted Fate presents a random card which cycles through blue, red and gold for 6 seconds. Reactivating Pick A Card ends the cycle and modifies Twisted Fate's next basic attack to deal magic damage and apply a bonus effect, based on the card he selected.}} |description2= Twisted Fate restores .}} |description3= Twisted Fate deals magic damage to all enemies around his target and all damaged enemies for seconds.}} |description4= Twisted Fate briefly his target.}} |leveling2= mana}} |leveling3= |leveling4= |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = |targeting='Pick a Card' is an autoattack modifier. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will still apply on-hit effects. However, as the attack deals no physical damage, it will not benefit from life steal. **Critical strikes are disabled on the triggering attack. ** This attack can NOT miss or be , or . **The damage from Pick a Card triggers against structures. |spellshield=will block the modified attack and its additional effect but will NOT block other on-hit effects. |additional= * and apply spell effects as a single target ability. ** Spell vamp is fully applied. ** will apply a 35% slow * applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. ** Spell vamp is reduced to one-third effectiveness. ** will apply a 15% slow. *The modified attack will increment 's counter and can trigger its bonus damage. *''Pick a Card'' does NOT reset Twisted Fate's attack timer on cast. * The color of the first card that shows up when activating "Pick a Card" is random, but the card order always follows blue->red->gold. For example, if the red card shows up first, the card iteration will be red->gold->blue. |video=Twisted Fate WVideo }} Twisted Fate permanently has , and deals bonus magic damage on every fourth basic attack. |leveling = |targeting='Stacked Deck' is an on-hit effect that triggers on every fourth attack. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Runaan's Hurricane will not trigger this effect but wil generate stacks. ** The empowered attack WILL be or missed, empowerment will NOT be consumed during attack attempts. ** Stacked Deck's damage will go through and , while the triggering attack will be mitigated. |spellshield=will block the entire damage except other on-hit effects. |additional= * Attacks against towers will increment the counter, but they will not consume the empowered attack. Attacks against other structures won't increment the counter. |video=Twisted Fate EVideo }} Twisted Fate grants of all enemy champions for a few seconds. After a -second delay, Twisted Fate can use once for the duration. |leveling = |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Twisted Fate channels for seconds and, upon completing the channel, blinks to the target location. |range = 5500 }} | will not only reveal stealthed champions but will also reveal stealthed units such as , , or , but only if an enemy champion is within sight range of them. * The stasis provided from ' active will interrupt channel. * prevents reveal, no matter if Destiny is cast before or after Paranoia, but doesn't prevent the use of ; though Destiny will still reveal after Paranoia ends if the duration permits. |video=Twisted Fate RVideo }} }} References cs:Twisted Fate de:Twisted Fate es:Twisted Fate fr:Twisted Fate pl:Twisted Fate pt-br:Twisted Fate ru:Twisted Fate zh:崔斯特 Category:Global champion Category:Alpha stage release Category:2009 release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Mana Heal champion Category:Slow champion Category:Blink champion Category:Stun champion Category:Ranged champion Category:1350 IP champion Category:585 RP champion